


Lovers Live and Die Fortissimo

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Falsettos NFSW [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Study, I feel like I shouldn't even have to say this only cause you guys know me, M/M, NSFW, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: Small snapshots into Whizzer (And Marvin)'s life at the time of the show.HomosexualsWomen with childrenShort insomniacsWe're a teeny tiny bandLovers come and lovers goLovers live and die fortissimoThis is where we take a standWelcome to Falsettoland





	Lovers Live and Die Fortissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally wrote something again. Sorry for not posting consitantly! I just had this idea and I wrote it in like a day… Anyways, this is NSFW and I don’t think I need to say it’s angsty considering everything I write is angsty! I hope you like this but warning, majorcharacter death ahead! This follows pretty much the show, but it’s long so don’t worry! It’ll be a bit before you’re sad XD Anyways, Love you all so much! Thank you <3

Whizzer wouldn’t say he’s had a lot of lovers in his life. Marvin would say he’s lying. Sure, before he and Marvin got back together, he used to sleep around. Even when they were together before the two year split, he wasn’t always faithful to Marvin. And Marvin was okay with that, or so he would say to Whizzer’s face. Sometimes Whizzer wouldn’t come back for nights on end, never seeing Marvin for days, before coming back, letting Marvin fuck him senseless, before falling asleep on their bed, a pain in his ass that was a pretty consistent reminder of what he had to look forward to when he got home. 

 

* * *

 

Whizzer slams the door as he enters, prompting Marvin to look up from his position on the couch, dropping the book in his hands to the floor in startlement. He stands up, and bends down for the book, but Whizzer stops him, pushing him to the couch. The taller man climbs on top and begins kissing Marvin, letting his tongue slide into Marvin’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the pinned man. Marvin had all but forgotten about the book, and was just going along with whatever Whizzer had planned. He knew that he should just follow Whizzer, because the younger man usually made him feel so good he could forget everything. Whizzer did to him previously. He could forget about the missing days or meals, he could even forget about the marks other men made on him, if only to feel Whizzer riding him for a few minutes. 

Whizzer kisses Marvin’s necks and Marvin moans as he gets to the junction between his collarbone and his neck. Whizzer sucks and bites, grinding his already hard dick against Marvin’s own equally hard one. Marvin grabs at Whizzer’s ass, and the younger man bites down hard, prompting Marvin to push him away with a hiss. 

Whizzer just smirks that incredibly intoxicating and inebriating smirk of his, before Marvin pulls him in for a bruising kiss, grinding against Whizzer. Whizzer leans down and pants into Marvin’s ear for a moment before whispering, “I want to feel you inside of me. I want to ride your dick so hard I feel it for days.” 

Marvin nods and pulls his pants and underwear down, revealing his hard dick, and undoes Whizzer’s belt, throwing it aside. Whizzer leans over and grabs the lube they keep in the drawer of the tables next to the couch, and he helps Marvin pull his pants down. 

Marvin grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him closer, growling in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to feel it when you go and fuck those other men, and all you’re going to think about when they’re fucking you is how good it felt to ride my dick, and the only way to get off will be you thinking of me.” Whizzer let's out a moan that was about as porn star as it could get, and Marvin quickly slicked his dick up, and used the extra to coat his fingers, before shoving them up Whizzer’s ass, stretching and pulling while Whizzer tried to ride his fingers. 

Marvin ticked his tongue and pulled out, gaining him a desperate moan from his lover, which Marvin couldn’t help but grin at. “Patience,” he says, before lining his dick up with Whizzer’s ass, speaking his cheeks for a better shot. 

Finally, Marvin thrusts into Whizzer and Whizzer throws his head back, crying in delight, as Marvin moves up and down. Whizzer finally get ahold of himself and pushes Marvin’s hips down, bouncing up and down on his cock, faster and faster, before both cry out in pleasure. 

Whizzer’s cum hits Marvin’s shirt and Marvin cums in Whizzer’s ass, and Whizzer slowly gets up off Marvin, before flopping down on the pillows next to Marvin. 

Marvin kisses his forehead and gets up, leaving a sleepy and achy Whizzer to just watch him leave the room, and Whizzer had never felt safer in his entire life. 

 

* * *

 

Then, Marvin left him alone, kicking him out of the apartment. Whizzer slept around more, every night in fact, looking for a place to sleep, get a nice meal, and then leave to find someone else. Sometimes, he didn’t have a place to sleep, and would wait in the bar until it closed, before walking around the city until day broke, and he could go to the nearest gay bar, finding his next fling. 

For a while it was good, it was normal, but there was always something in the back of Whizzer’s mind that made all of this feel wrong. 

 

* * *

 

Whizzer grunts as he’s pushed up against the doorframe of the kitchen, and lips are on his immediately. Whizzer pushes back but the man who he had come home with tonight was not having it. Whizzer shoves him and the man stumbles back, a sly grin on his face even with the push. 

“Give a guy a warning,” Whizzer says, before the guy rolls his eyes and continues to kiss Whizzer so hard it hurts. Whizzer wouldn’t say he didn’t like it, but he could say it was very familiar. 

The guy moves down to his neck, biting and sucking as he went down, before dropping to his knees in front of Whizzer, and pulling his pants down, to reveal his semi hard dick. The man grabs Whizzer’s cock and strokes up and down a few times, letting it get hard, before licking the tip, and then widening his mouth the slip onto his dick. 

Whizzer lets out a quiet moan, but everything about this just feels so familiar. The setting, the position, the way the man felt on Whizzer’s cock. It felt like…

“Marvin…” Whizzer breathed out and the man stops, pulling off his dick with a pop. The man gets up and Whizzer sighs. Whizzer pulls up his pants and as he walks to get his coat, he could feel the man’s eyes burning into his back. 

“My name’s Jameson.” 

Whizzer rolls his eyes. “Alright Buddy.” 

 

* * *

 

After two years, Whizzer was content with never seeing Marvin again. Sure, he was always on his mind, and whenever he was with another guy he would just think of Marvin, but yea, Whizzer was chill with never having to see Marvin again. He was okay with just sleeping around his entire life, eventually falling in love with some rich guy, and living with him. 

That was until Jason called him one day to invite him to a baseball game. That one day would undo everything Whizzer’s told himself about Marvin and about himself. Just one day, after two years of no Marvin. And Whizzer didn’t know if it was bad or not. 

And so, he went in his favourite leather jacket, a nice pink polo, and his nice blue jeans. He didn’t know why he chose this. It wasn’t to impress Marvin that’s for sure. But Whizzer didn’t even know why he was going in the beginning so it was a lot of questions that remained unanswered that day. 

When he arrived, it was like getting punched in the gut. Marvin didn't look bad. Sure, he was in that old red hoodie that Whizzer tried to make him get rid of, but Marvin didn’t look older, or uglier, or more anything. Marvin still looked good. 

Whizzer watched the game as much as he could, walking over to Jason to help him with his swing. When Marvin started talking to him that’s when he knew he lost. When Marvin asked to see him, kiss him, or call him, Whizzer didn’t know what to say. 

But Whizzer went home with Marvin that night. 

 

* * *

 

Entering the new apartment, Whizzer was stunned by the tidiness of it all. It looked nice, clean, and it was big. When Whizzer turned around, he expected to be dragged across the room to the large and fluffy looking couch so he could be fucked by Marvin till he couldn’t walk anymore. When Whizzer walked closer to Marvin he expected to see that sly smirk of Marvin’s appear, the one that always showed right before Whizzer would take his cock. When Whizzer looped his arm around Marvin's waist he expected a brusing kiss, one that would make him forget his name. 

But none of those things happened. When Marvin walked closer, placing a hand lightly on Whizzer’s chest, he didn’t push, or smirk, or kiss him senseless. Instead, he leaned up, and kissed Whizzer softly, just once, before going on his toes to whisper in Whizzer’s ear.

“I lost you once. I’m never losing you again.” Marvin pulls back and smiles at Whizzer. Not a sly, sexy smile, but a sweet one, and Whizzer couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned down and kissed Marvin again, depending it, even sliding his tongue across Marvin’s lower lip like he knew he liked. It was hard or brusing or sexy, it was just… nice. Yea nice. 

Whizzer dragged them to the couch, and let Marvin fall on top of him, not straddling him exactly, but definitely on his lap. Whizzer was content to just sit on the couch and make out like high schoolers who were making out for the first time, but Marvin pulled away. 

Whizzer whined and Marvin chuckles. He leans in and says, “You have no idea how much I missed that sound.” He pulls Whizzer up off the couch and drags him into the bedroom. It was plain, with just a dresser, two different doors, and a huge bed in the center. Marvin pushes Whizzer down onto the bed and gets in between his legs. Marvin slowly undoes Whizzer’s belt and pulls it off, letting it drop to the floor at his feet. Marvin pushes Whizzer’s shirt up and Whizzer helps him pull it off. Then, Marvin. Moves to his Pants, and slowly undoes the zipper, letting the vibration of the teeth rub against Whizzer’s dick. Whizzer moans and throws his head back, eliciting a chuckle from Marvin. Marvin pulls down Whizzer’s pants and throws them off. 

“No underwear? Expecting something?” Marvin asks, a slight smirk on Marvin’s face. 

“Well it was either go home with you or go home with a random guy and you’re much more attractive than all those other men.” Marvin chuckles and places a kiss at Whizzer’s inner thigh, marking and moving up and down, then to the other side, doing the same thing. 

Whizzer bucks his hips, inpatient at the lack of attention to his slowly growing erection. Marvin just pushes his hips down and says, “Patience.” 

Whizzer groans but does as told, and finally, Marvin makes his way to Whizzer’s stiffening cock. He grabs it, giving languid and slow strokes, running his thumb over the head, and Whizzer sighs. He then removes his hand and licks up the Whizzer’s dick, around the head, and sucks on the tip, his tongue sliding over the top and through the slit. Whizzer grabs Marvin’s hair but Marvin doesn’t moan like he used to. Instead, he lifts up and slowly removes the hand from his hair, shaking his head. 

Whizzer pouts but keeps his hands away from Marvin’s perfect hair. Marvjnoves back to Whizzer’s dick, licking up it’s side one last time, before wrapping his lips around it, and bobbing down, slowly. 

Whizzer moans at the feeling and he feels Marvin hum around his dick, sending Whizzer into a frenzy. Who knew Marvin was so good at sucking dick? He would never suck Whizzer’s dick when they were together before. 

Marvin started to slowly move, up and down, up and down, faster and faster, and Whizzer’s breathing picked up in time with Marvin’s movements. Soon, Whizzer was cumming down Marvin’s throat, who swallowed at it all. 

Marvin pulls back and Whizzer falls into his back on the bed. Marvin wiped his mouth with his arm, and Whizzer grabs his wrist, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Whizzer makes a move to undo Marvin’s belt himself, but Marvin grabs his hands and pushes them away. 

“No. Today’s about you. I was serious when I said I never wanted to lose you again.” Whizzer just kisses him. 

 

* * *

 

Whizzer and Marvin’s relationship only developed from there. When they got back together, there was no fighting, or screaming, or hate sex of any kind. Whizzer wasn’t leaving for days on end and Marvin wasn’t kicking him out if the house at any possible moment. Whizzer would wake up naked next to his equally starkers lover, get up, make them breakfast, wait for Marvin to wake up and join him in the kitchen, and eat breakfast in nothing but an apron. 

It was exactly how he wanted it to be. Sometimes, Marvin would come in the kitchen, and Whizzer would turn off the stove, move them away from anything hot or dangerous, and let Marvin fuck him right there on the countertop. Other days, Marvin would come in, kiss him on the neck or cheek, grab the paper, and walk out to sit at the table. Whizzer wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Every Saturday, their neighbors from next door, Charlotte and Cordelia, would come over and they’d have a lovely dinner made by Cordelia, unless she ended up burning it, in which case they got take out Chinese. Whizzer loved his lesbians from next door, and would often just invite them over when Marvin wasn’t even home just to have someone to talk to. Charlotte was out usually at work, so that left Whizzer and Cordelia to get very close. 

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

Marvin moans as he puts a hand on Whizzer’s head, running his hands lazily through Whizzer’s perfect hair. Whizzer in turn hums and Marvin’s feels his insides light up like a Christmas tree. Marvin chuckles at his lover, whose tongue was slowly pushing in and out of Marvin’s ass. His left hand was speaking Marvin’s ass farther apart, while his right and fingers were pushing in and out of Marvin as well. 

“Play racquetball with me,” Marvin says out of nowhere. Whizzer’s tongue leaves Marvin and he sits up, looking at Marvin confused. “I know I’m not any good at it, but I’m pushing forty now. I need some exercise and this is probably the best thing I can do.” 

Whizzer shrugs and kisses Marvin. “Whatever you want.” Marvin smiles and kisses him again. 

“Okay now go back to what you were doing before because I am loving it~” Marvin says in a sing song voice and Whizzer just chuckles, before moving back down to Marvin’s ass. 

 

* * *

 

Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t. 

Whizzer didn’t like to say good was real. He never really believed in God. His father was Jewish and his mother was Christian. In their house, they wouldn’t talk about God, or religion, or anything like that. They wouldn’t go to church on Sundays or temple on Fridays. They wouldn’t say grace or anything like that before meals. So Whizzer wouldn’t say he believed in God, but if he did, he would say God was an asshole. 

This killer was silent, creeping up on him, watching him, ready to strike when it felt like it. Apparently it finally felt like it. Whizzer collapsed during a racquetball game against Marvin. He was taken to the hospital and admitted with the help of Charlotte. Soon, he was confined to a hospital bed, and Marvin was with him every day, never going home. For weeks, he would just sleep with Marvin next to him. He would hold Marvin, tell him to be strong, and Marvin would always scoff, telling him that he should be telling Whizzer those things. They did this once a week. Then, Whizzer didn’t seem to get better. His health was declining faster and faster, and soon, he could barely keep his eyes open. That was the last day he told Marvin to go home. 

 

* * *

 

Marvin was at home, per Whizzer’s request. He was getting himself some homemade coffee, something he hadn’t had in months. He was waiting for the coffee to make, as he played with the mug in his hands. It was a mug Whizzer bought for him. It was his favourite. It said world’s best dad. 

Marvin jumps as the phone rings. He runs over to it and picks it up, the mug still in his hands. 

“Hello?” Marvin asks, anxiety taking over his voice. 

“Hey Marvin.” It was Charlotte. Marvin’s face pales. 

“How is he?” Marvin ask and he hears a sniffle. Charlotte was crying. 

“I’m sorry Marvin.” 

The mug slips from his hands, and shatters on the floor. 


End file.
